As is known, a toothbrush is an oral hygiene instrument that is useful for cleaning teeth and gums. Conventional toothbrushes may include one or more heads of bristles that are arranged for cleaning the oral cavity—particularly, the teeth, tongue, and gums. Toothpaste is typically an abrasive fluid, paste, or gel dentifrice, and is used with toothbrushes to enhance cleaning by mechanical action. The cleaning effectiveness of toothbrushes has also been enhanced by using different bristle textures, sizes, and forms. In the past century, conventional toothbrushes have been modified to include soft bristles to protect tooth enamel and minimize gum damage and/or irritation, and may be formed of nylon or other materials that have desirable hardness and durability.
Some conventional toothbrushes are powered by electricity. An electric toothbrush includes a brush that is driven by a motor and oscillates or rotates the brush. Electric toothbrushes have been found to be easier to use than brushes that require completely manual brushing action. Moreover, electric toothbrushes have been clinically proven to generally be more effective for cleaning teeth than unpowered toothbrushes.
Other types of conventional toothbrushes include interdental or interproximal brushes and end-tufted brushes. Interdental cleaning instruments such as interdental brushes are designed for cleaning between teeth, and between braces and teeth. An interdental cleaning instrument may have a cleaning head that has a tapered surface profile. For example, a head of an interdental cleaning instrument may have a conical shape for cleaning the narrow spaces between teeth. An interdental cleaning instrument may alternatively include a brush having bristles located about a slender rod that is suitable for sliding between teeth to clean interdental spaces.
End-tufted toothbrushes are designed for cleaning along gumlines adjacent to teeth. End-tufted toothbrushes typically include a bristle head that is shaped to form an angled cleaning surface that conforms to interdental spaces.
Dental instruments are conventionally required to perform specific dedicated cleaning functions for which they are narrowly suitable. Thus, an improved multi-functional electric toothbrush configured for easier, more effective, and more comprehensive tooth and interdental space cleaning may be beneficial.